


Imprimatura

by Bright_Elen, misskatieleigh



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art Class AU, Bodhi only drinks real chai, Cassian is endlessly patient, Luke doesn't know how he got talked into this but he's not complaining, M/M, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Elen/pseuds/Bright_Elen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh/pseuds/misskatieleigh
Summary: Cassian’s mouth tilted up at the corners, eyes flickering back toward Bodhi rebelliously. “Don’t watch you, or don’t watch you watching him?”Across the room, blue eyes lit up with laughter and Bodhi’s hands twitched back towards his paints. Cassian took a breath and pushed off the wall he’d been leaning on. “Enough pining, I’m going to talk to him.”Bodhi turned to grab Cassian’s arm, but he was already out of reach, settling into Luke’s space like he belonged there. Something inside him ached at the sight, bursting into a thousand bright shards when Luke skimmed his hand over the paint on Cassian’s jaw.He was so screwed.





	Imprimatura

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rogueshadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueshadows/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY [semisweetshadow](http://semisweetshadow.tumblr.com)! You are wonderful and we love you.

Bodhi ran his thumb over the bristles of his paintbrush absently. He still wasn’t sure what he was doing, sat in the corner of a dusty multipurpose room in the basement of the community center on a rainy Saturday, but the flyer had caught his eye and Cassian had seen to it that he called, had pressed the $20 fee into his pockets and under the edge of his pillow until he’d finally given in and signed up. Cassian was very stubborn sometimes. Bodhi felt himself go warm at the thought, that someone cared about him enough to push when he needed it. 

Which explained why Cassian was there with him, so he didn’t bolt at the first opportunity only to mope about it for the next few weeks. He’d wanted to bolt, the second he saw Luke sitting on a chair in the center of the room, his quiescent crush coming back full force and so obvious that Cassian had stopped in his tracks and laughed.

Cassian had a way of working past his defenses, squirreling out the things that he wanted but didn’t allow himself to have. Those things included the indulgence of painting classes and the idea of being worthy of more than one person’s love. Bodhi wasn’t actually sure that he was worthy of Cassian’s love, but he’d given up on fighting against something so freely given ages ago.

Anxiety aside, he managed to make it over to a seat equipped with a slightly wobbly easel, pull out his paints and brushes from various pockets, and set up the canvas Cassian had been holding for him. Cassian touched his elbow in reassurance and Bodhi walked himself through counting his fingers and cataloguing the haphazard row of student art hung against the far wall. His therapist would be proud. By the time he felt comfortable enough to turn and offer Cassian a smile, the teacher had managed to notice the time and usher everyone else to their seats.

She smiled and looked around, and Bodhi felt something ease in his shoulders. He wasn’t sure if he’d get anything else out of the class, but certain people seemed made to be teachers, calm and purposeful without effort.

“Most beginning painting classes start with basic brush techniques and color theory,” she said. “But I think it’s rewarding to see what you do before you know the ‘right’ way to do something, so we’re going to jump right in and just paint. I’ll be watching you to learn about your skills and instincts, and if nothing else you’ll have something to compare your future work to. It’s always empowering to see your own growth, isn’t it?”

Bodhi swallowed, nervous, but also a little excited. The teacher made him want to take the risks she described.

“This is our model, Luke,” she introduced. “He’ll be working with us for the duration of the course.”

“Hi everyone,” Luke said. Bodhi was acutely aware of Cassian standing behind him, certain that he knew exactly what sort of grin was plastered across Cassian’s face. His heart did an odd little flip at the thought. “Uh, this is my first time modeling, but it can’t be that hard to sit still and look pretty, right?” He smiled cheekily and the class laughed. “And don’t worry, I’ll be keeping my clothes on. It’s too cold in here anyway.”

Bodhi’s brain cheerfully provided him with a visual of what Luke would look like, lean and confident and stripped to the skin. He swallowed heavily and tried not to choke on his own tongue. Behind him, Cassian let out a barely audible snort.

Once he actually started painting, the class seemed to fly by, so much that Cassian’s hand on his shoulder startled him.

“You’re about to lose your model, Bo.”

Bodhi looked up from his painting and saw that Luke had stood up from his stool, stretching his arms up over his head after sitting still for so long. His shirt rode up with the motion and Bodhi bit his tongue. Luke grinned at the teacher, their conversation pitched low enough that Bodhi could only make out a low murmur of sound.

Cassian leaned in, glancing between Bodhi's painting and Luke and then leaned back with an amused grin. He looked smug, like he saw something in the swirl of paint on canvas that Bodhi had missed, despite being the one wielding the brush. Bodhi moved closer to the painting, bringing the brush up to blend the edge of a shadow.

Cassian chuckled and watched, eyes gleaming when Bodhi felt the prickle of his undivided attention and looked over.

Bodhi reached out and brushed his fingers against Cassian’s jaw, leaving a streak of blue in their wake. “Don’t stare. I can’t concentrate, Cass..”

Cassian’s mouth tilted up at the corners, eyes flickering back toward Bodhi rebelliously. “Don’t watch you, or don’t watch you watching  _ him _ ?”

Across the room, blue eyes lit up with laughter and Bodhi’s hands twitched back towards his paints. Cassian took a breath and pushed off the wall he’d been leaning on. “Enough pining, I’m going to talk to him.”

Bodhi turned to grab Cassian’s arm, but he was already out of reach, settling into Luke’s space like he belonged there. Something inside him ached at the sight, bursting into a thousand bright shards when Luke skimmed his hand over the paint on Cassian’s jaw.

He was so screwed.

* * *

Bodhi had met Cassian when he started working at the small airfield at the edge of town. It was the beginning of his fresh start, finally away from his short but unfortunately all too memorable time in the Air Force. The experience had given him enough knowledge to qualify as a mechanic though, and the smell of jet fuel was better than his other job prospect as a trash collector. Cassian worked in the office, scheduling flights and classes and dealing with the sort of people that owned their own planes. Bodhi was glad that wasn’t part of his job; they tended to look at people like him as if they were chewing gum stuck to the sole of their shoe more often than not.

Cassian looked at him like he hung the stars, wandering over to bring him coffee and snacks and finally asking him out on a date. Sitting next to Cassian in a tiny theater had felt like part of himself clicking into place, and had ended with them in bed together, fumbling around like teenagers. They hadn’t spent many nights apart after that, until Bodhi realized that he had more clothes in Cassian’s dresser than in his own apartment. Cassian had just grinned when he mentioned it, saying, “Honestly, I thought you moved in weeks ago.”

Then Luke had turned up one day, a student in one of the flight classes. Bodhi looked up from changing the oil on a Cessna and promptly kicked over the drain pan he’d pushed to one side. He’d been scared, when Cassian had first noticed him watching Luke. Scared that it meant something was missing from their relationship, when Bodhi was happier than he’d ever managed to be before. Scared that Cassian would leave, mostly. Instead of being angry, though, Cassian had given him a look he didn’t understand and said, “You should just ask him out.”

Bodhi could have attracted flies for how long he stood with his mouth hanging open, before spluttering at Cassian, “What are you - I thought we were dati - are you breaking up with me?”

The teasing grin had faded then, replaced by what Bodhi liked to call Cassian’s ‘serious business’ face. He put his hand on Bodhi’s arm, because even then he knew that Bodhi needed something to ground him, especially during life altering conversations. “No, I’m not breaking up with you. Are you looking at him because you want to break up with me?”

Bodhi had felt his heart stop in his chest, could only look at Cassian with wide eyes and say, “No. No, that isn’t why.”

Cassian had just smiled in response, fond and understanding and more than Bodhi ever imagined he could have. “Life doesn’t always have to fit into the little boxes that people tell you it’s supposed to.”

He hadn’t pushed anymore, but the idea had stayed, like he’d set up a third seat at their kitchen table. Not an invitation but the possibility of one, there if Bodhi wanted it.

* * *

Cassian came back just as Bodhi was finishing cleaning his brushes, with Luke following just behind. He reminded Bodhi of a puppy, happy to go where he was led and practically vibrating with unspent energy.

“Almost finished, Bo?” Cassian asked, reaching into the sink to wet his fingers. He flicked water at Bodhi and smiled out of the side of his mouth. “I was just telling Luke how we recognized him.”

Luke grinned at his name, lifting his hand to wave a little awkwardly in Bodhi’s direction. “Hey, nice to meet you. I thought you looked familiar. You’re not in most of my classes, I don’t think, right?”

Bodhi shrugged and tried to keep his shoulders away from his ears. “No, I… I’ve just been taking a class here and there. They let me sit in when someone cancels last minute usually.”

“Well, if you ever want to see my notes, let me know,” Luke smiled, and then glanced over at Bodhi’s painting before Bodhi could figure out how to prevent him from seeing it. “Hey, is this one yours?”

Bodhi nodded, trying not to curl in on himself, and Luke moved closer to inspect it.

“There’s a lot of energy in this,” he said, mouth curved up at the corner. Bodhi was absolutely not staring at his mouth, except where that was exactly what he was doing. He almost missed Luke’s next comment. “It’s got life in it.”

“Oh, thanks. I mean, it doesn’t exactly do you justice.” Bodhi felt his ears go hot, sure that Luke would turn and look at him strangely. It felt like a strange thing to say to someone, especially with Cassian standing next to them.

Luke just shrugged. “I don’t know, I’m not exactly an art critic anyway. Listen, I’ve got to run, but I’ll see you next week.”

Cassian briefly clasped Luke’s arm and Bodhi felt warm right down to his toes. He wasn’t sure that he’d survive another eleven weeks, not without making a fool of himself at least.

“See you then,” he said, echoed by Cassian’s voice. “Bye, Luke. Good to meet you.”

Cassian turned to him once Luke was gone, sliding an arm around his waist and pulling him close. “See, and I didn’t even embarrass you.”

Bodhi grumbled half-heartedly. “Says you.”

Cassian pressed his face against Bodhi’s neck. “Stop being grumpy. I don’t like when you pretend you’re angry with me.”

Bodhi deflated a little and leaned his weight into Cassian. “I still don’t see why you’re so keen on this whole idea. Maybe you should ask him out instead of me.”

“I think it’s important to know what you want.” He shifted and kissed Bodhi’s neck, working his way down from his ear to the edge of his sweater. “I want you. And I want you to be happy.”

Bodhi clutched a hand into Cassian’s shirt, his knees feeling a little less than steady as Cassian started working his mouth back up again. “Wh-what makes you so sure that Luke’s going to make me happy?” He pulled away a little and caught the side of Cassian’s face in his hand. “Cass, you make me happy already.”

Cassian smiled and kissed Bodhi’s palm, then licked his hand because he was clearly a six year old in a twenty-six year old’s body. “Good. Now let’s go home and you can paint me like one of your French girls.”

Bodhi scowled and swatted at Cassian, a laugh bursting out of him. “I can’t believe you just quoted Titanic at me. Just for that I’m not letting you come next week.”

Cassian dodged Bodhi’s flailing hands and then grabbed one to pull him close, leaning in to kiss the side of his face. “Oh, I wasn’t coming anyway. It’ll give you a chance to work up the nerve on your own.”

Groaning, Bodhi let Cassian pull him from the room, slinging his bag of art supplies over his shoulder. He glanced back at the painting of Luke, a smile tugging at his lips.

He had eleven weeks to talk himself into it, or to put it out of his mind for good.

* * *

By the fifth week, Bodhi was actually starting to believe that he had improved. It helped that Cassian wasn’t there, not because he made Bodhi self-conscious, but because he made Bodhi aware of how much he was starting to actually like Luke. After the first class, he’d seen Luke at the airfield, but they hadn’t had a chance to do more than wave, Luke offering a bright grin from behind the collar of a fairly ridiculous sweater. With the weather shifting deeper into the chill of fall, the hangar was far from cozy, and Bodhi was glad for the thick coveralls he wore. Luke’s pink nose poking out of a mountain of knitwear made his chest ache almost as much as the absurd number of coats that Cassian owned. He apparently had a thing for people that couldn’t regulate their body temperature properly.

Luke’s friendly attitude seemed to encompass the entire class, a thought that only served to tuck doubt into Bodhi’s mind. He wanted to believe that Luke made a point of coming to say hello to him, that he actually seemed interested in seeing how Bodhi had improved as the weeks went by, but years of self-deprecation were hard to overcome. So when Luke went all pink around the edges after the seventh class, wandering around the room until almost everyone else had filtered out before making his way over to Bodhi, it pulled his doubts against his growing self-esteem in a way that felt like balancing on a wire.

Bodhi finished washing his brushes and tapped them against the edge of the sink, glancing at Luke out of the corner of his eye as Luke leaned his hip against the counter nearby.

“Everything alright?”

Luke tucked his hands into his pockets and pulled his shoulders up near his ears. “Yeah! Yeah, I mean, I’m good. How’ve you been? I, uh, haven’t seen Cassian for a bit, is he, are you two… Um. Is everything good with you?”

Biting his lip, Bodhi let out a soft laugh and turned to put his brushes back into his bag. “Cassian’s fine. I’ll let him know that you asked about him though.”

Luke looked away, eyeing the door as if someone was going to come through and arrest him for talking to Bodhi. “I didn’t realize, that you were together. Before, I mean. I just wanted to let you know, that, you know, I’ll back off… now that I know.”

“That’s a lot of knowing, and yet somehow I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Bodhi said, his mind trying to work back through the sentence and sort it into order.

Luke blushed, pink spreading across his cheeks like someone had gone after him with a rose doré glaze. His voice was softer when he spoke again, looking up at Bodhi through his eyelashes. He was clearly unaware that he was giving Bodhi a heart attack at the same time. “I didn’t know you were dating Cassian. I’ll try not to flirt with you anymore. I hope we can still be friends, Bodhi.”

Bodhi felt like someone had shoved him out of an airplane without warning, tossing the parachute out behind and shouting ‘catch!’ while he fell. He was sure that he was supposed to say something, but then Cassian showed up at the door and grinned at the two of them. Luke, to his credit, only jumped about a foot in the air before high tailing it out of the room.

Cassian made his way over to Bodhi, winding around the chairs that had been left in his path. He raised his eyebrows, gesturing toward the door with his head as he got closer. “What was that all about? He looked all flustered for a minute, and then he saw me and,” Cassian snapped his fingers, “Gone.”

Bodhi covered his face with his hands and sat down in a chair, letting out a low moan. “He’s just realized we’re dating and he says he won’t flirt with me anymore.”

It was silent for a moment, then Cassian started laughing, dropping down into the seat in front of Bodhi’s and patting the back of his head with one hand. “You didn’t even know he was flirting, did you?”

Bodhi moaned again. “No! And stop petting me! I knew this was a bad idea.”

Cassian slid his hand off of Bodhi’s head and under his chin, lifting up until Bodhi looked into his eyes. “I’m sorry, love. At least you know he’s interested. Everything else we can work up to.”

Bodhi looked skeptical. “The world just bends itself to your whims, does it? Funnily enough, that rarely works for me.”

Cassian leaned in and kissed Bodhi’s forehead. “Before you, not very often. But we aren’t talking about whims. Come on, let’s go get some tea before you worry a hole in the floor.”

Bodhi sniffed. “Fine. But we’re going to the Indian place, none of that Starbucks chai nonsense.”

Cassian grinned and tugged Bodhi up into his arms, chuckling when Bodhi rubbed his face up against Cassian’s neck. “Ah, my love, only the best for you.”

“Stop being lovely, I’m trying to be miserable.” Bodhi curled his hands into Cassian’s sweater, pulling him in closer.

“Of course, dear.”

* * *

The next class was awkward, made even moreso when Cassian decided to walk Bodhi to class, bussing a kiss across his cheek before he left. Luke tried very hard not to watch Cassian come and go, failing spectacularly and flushing a deep red when the woman he was talking to put her hand on his arm and asked if he was alright. For the first time, he didn’t come over to say anything to Bodhi after class. The sight of Luke’s back walking out the door felt like something coming unraveled in his chest. Bodhi dropped his brushes into the sink and pressed his knuckles into his eyes. He didn’t understand how it hurt so much to lose something he’d never even had.

* * *

Bodhi wasn’t actually surprised to see Cassian talking to Luke, somehow managing to corner him in the office after his next flight class. Setting down the tea he was begrudgingly fixing, a dusty bag of Lipton he'd found stuffed behind the artificial sweetener in the break room cupboard, Bodhi thought about going to rescue Luke. He quickly realized that it might be Cassian that needed rescuing, Luke’s face turning red as he pointed between himself and where Bodhi had been working. Then he threw his hands in the air and stormed out. Cassian's mouth settled into a thin line when he caught Bodhi’s eye through the glass. He refused to tell Bodhi what Luke had said.

“You need to talk to him yourself. I can’t be the one that fixes this.”

* * *

“I saw you and Cassian arguing at the airfield,” Bodhi said at the end of the next painting class. He’d just about gotten the hang of making a good underpainting and was actually pleased with the dramatic improvement it made in his light balance. “What was the problem?”

“Oh. Uh. Well--”  Luke cut off, mouth working like he was chewing on something unpleasant.

Bodhi waited, washing the paint thinner from his brushes. He heard Luke take a breath as if he’d made a decision.

“He was trying to get me to ask you out.”

Bodhi winced, unsure if he was embarrassed for himself or for Luke. “Oh. Yeah. He’s...actually be trying to get me to ask you out for weeks. Why were you arguing? He wouldn’t tell me.”

Luke pulled back, outrage on his face. “He’s been-- That’s even worse!”

Bodhi turned, frowning. “What do you mean?”

Luke’s mouth, a small part of Bodhi noted, was very mobile. His grins were huge, and now, so was his furious snarl.

“You deserve someone who appreciates you, not some asshole who’d hand you off to someone else!”

For the first time, Bodhi felt himself getting angry with Luke. “And the boyfriend I deserve would, what, lock me in a tower? Cassian isn’t trying to get rid of me,” he wasn’t, he really wasn’t, Bodhi reminded himself, no matter what his anxiety said. “He’s been trying to get me to do more of what I want, like take an art class or ask out cute guys who turn out to be judgy.”

Luke’s eyes widened, and he started to look like he knew he’d made a mistake.

“It’s fine if more than one partner isn’t for you, but don’t think you get to look down on us.”

He wasn’t quite finished with his brushes, but Bodhi threw his supplies in his bag and walked out. He could finish cleaning up at home.

* * *

Bodhi wasn’t sure what he expected to happen on the last class, but Luke not being there definitely wasn’t one of the choices. The teacher looked flustered as well, so it clearly wasn’t planned, but she eventually put on a determined face and settled everyone into their seats.

“Okay, so we have a slight change of plans for today because our model had an emergency and couldn’t come in. But I think you’re all to the point where you don’t really need him anyway so we should be alright. I have some headshots available if anyone needs a visual, and if they just want to sneak one out of class, hey, I’m not here to judge.” She looked around and gave a slightly strained smile, but no one burst into tears and a couple of people even tittered with laughter, and the anxiety seemed to bleed out of her shoulders.

“Okay, I’ll be walking around if anyone needs me, go ahead and get to work.”

Bodhi looked at his painting, resisting the urge to dump turpentine on the whole thing and call it abstract. Whether or not Luke and he could have made a go of things, it didn’t lessen the feeling of accomplishment that he got out of getting an idea out of his head and onto the canvas. Still, he couldn’t help but feel a little hurt, not to mention embarrassed, by the fact that Luke somehow couldn’t even stand to be in the same room as him anymore.

He decided that he couldn’t be responsible for Luke’s hang ups (his own hang ups, he reminded himself gently) and threw himself back into his work. Better to finish things on a good note.

As usual, the time flew by and before he knew it the teacher was standing at the front of the room once more.

“I just want to take a minute to congratulate everyone. You’ve done amazingly well, and I can see the progress that each of you have made individually over these last twelve weeks. Remember that your own progress is more important than what your neighbor is doing and I hope you’ll all continue to paint and hone your skills in the future.” She smiled at each of them warmly. “If you haven’t already made a decision about participating in the art show, please let me know before you leave today. I hope everyone will be able to attend the opening night party, and of course you’re welcome to bring your friends and loved ones along to show off your work.”

Bodhi took his time cleaning out his brushes, surprised by how emotional he felt now that the class was over. He hadn’t realized how much he looked forward to the three hours each week where he could just let go of everything from the past, everything that was unresolved right then, and throw himself into being creative.

He’d have to remember to tell Cassian thank you, so he could gently tease him and get it over with.

* * *

Bodhi pulled his sweater over his head, groaning when Cassian tugged at the sleeves and pulled him back toward their closet. “I’m telling you I don’t need to get dressed up. This isn’t an art show at the Louvre, just some hors d'oeuvres at the community center. Maybe a little punch with sherbet floating in the middle if they’re feeling extra.”

Cassian chuckled and rubbed his face against Bodhi’s shoulder, wrapping him up in a hug that made Bodhi warm all the way through. “I can’t help it, you look amazing in a suit. You’ll be the most beautiful artwork in the room.”

Bodhi stopped struggling, dropping all his weight against Cassian and grinning when he managed to keep them both upright. “Fiiiine. Show me what to wear so I don’t look like I’m going to a high school dance at least.”

“I’ve never seen a high schooler with eyes as soulful as yours,” Cassian said, and shoved a pair of navy slacks at Bodhi, the jacket in his other hand.

“What… I don’t even own a suit like this! Cass, why do I suddenly own a perfectly tailored suit that probably cost my entire last paycheck?”

“Um. Happy Christmas?”

Bodhi scowled. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Belated Eid?”

Bodhi groaned. “Shut up and get yourself dressed.”

Cassian grinned. “I love you.”

Bodhi rolled his eyes. “I love you, too. Even though you’re a pain in my ass.”

* * *

The opening party was in full swing when they arrived, the main hall of the community center transformed into a fair approximation of a boutique gallery, with some well situated lighting and more than a little help from the local carpenter’s group. Bodhi’s teacher appeared to be working the door, pulling Bodhi into a one-armed hug and smiling brightly at Cassian as they came in.

“Welcome! Feel free to wander around.The refreshments are at the far wall.”

Bodhi nodded and slid his hand into Cassian’s, nerves climbing up his throat suddenly. Cassian squeezed his fingers lightly, bumping their shoulders together. “Quite the turnout. Yours are definitely the best eyes in the room; I stand by my earlier sentiment.”

Bodhi huffed out a laugh and leaned into Cassian, grateful that he had found someone both embarrassing and wonderful at the same time. As if summoned from the depths of his mind, that was the moment Luke came around the corner, dressed in a much more sedate sweater than Bodhi was used to seeing him wearing, his usual tangle of hair attempting to riot against the effort he’d made toward taming it. Bodhi felt his heart start to race at the sight of him, and stopped in his tracks.

Glancing up at Cassian with a half smile, Bodhi gestured toward the drinks table with their joined hands. “Why don’t you get us a couple of drinks? I just want to say hello to a few people and then we can walk around and look at everything.”

Cassian gave him a look that said he knew exactly what was going on, but beyond looking pointedly in Luke’s direction, he didn’t say anything about Bodhi’s sudden desire for a moment to himself. “Okay, but they better have that sherbet punch thing you mentioned, or I’m going to be extremely disappointed.”

Bodhi walked over to Luke, offering a small smile and ruining the line of his suit by shoving his hands into his pockets. “Hey. Wasn’t sure if I’d see you here, after you missed class last week.”

Luke rubbed at the back of his neck with one hand, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. “Yeah. I feel bad about that. Needed some time to think.” He looked up at Bodhi, wincing slightly. “I’m sorry, about what I said to you before. I didn’t mean to imply that you.. That Cassian.. Shit. I had this whole speech planned out, but now you’re here and…”

Bodhi took a step closer. “Now I’m here and what?”

Luke reached out toward Bodhi’s arm but stopped just short of touching him. “Now you’re here and I can’t stop thinking about how much I want to kiss you.”

Bodhi couldn’t breathe. He’d expected contrite apologies and an offer to remain friends that would get forgotten about over the coming weeks. Not Luke looking up at him through his eyelashes, close enough to reach out and touch. Close enough to have that kiss, if he wanted it.

He cleared his throat, suddenly interested in a scuff across the top of his shoe that he should have buffed out earlier. Luke didn’t say anything, but Bodhi could feel how close they were standing, aware of every inch he’d have to cross. “What changed?” he asked, pulling one hand free from his slacks and brushing the tips of his fingers over Luke’s knuckles. “Suddenly you’re fine with this?”

Cassian walked up to them then, a short plastic cup half filled with liquid in each hand.  “Sadly, there was no punch, I suppose we’ll have to suffer with hard alcohol. Judging by the looks on your faces, I think we’re going to need it.” He leaned in close, pitching his voice low so it didn’t carry across the room. “Listen, maybe you should take this conversation somewhere more private, unless you want everyone to know our business.” Then he kissed Bodhi on the cheek and offered Luke a worried smile. “I’ll just look around and you can come find me after.”

Surprisingly, it was Luke that reached out and stopped Cassian from leaving. “Actually, I’d rather if you came with us. It feels less like sneaking around then.”

Cassian didn’t look very amused at the comment, Luke flushing under his steady gaze. “I just mean that we should all be on the same page, if this has any chance of working.”

Finally, Cassian nodded, though he looked over at Bodhi with the question ready on his lips. Bodhi shrugged. “He’s probably right. I guess the classrooms downstairs are probably empty, if you want somewhere private.” He laughed wryly. “Back to where it all began, how poetic.”

Without the bustle of students getting their brushes ready, the classroom felt like an empty shell. Luke flicked a couple of switches by the door, leaving about half the room in shadow.

“Feels weird in here. Like one of those liminal space things.” Luke grabbed one of the chairs scattered around the room, turning it around to straddle the seat and rest his arms across the back. “It also kind of feels like I'm at a job interview, only I'm not sure who I'm supposed to be impressing.”

Cassian chuckled and sat down, crossing his arms over his chest. “Definitely Bodhi, although you probably don't want to get on my bad side if we're being honest.”

Bodhi sighed and sat, dropping his face into his hands. “Let's maybe refrain from threatening people?”

Luke coughed and ducked his head nervously. “Well, I guess that's one of my questions. I...I don't know how this is supposed to work. Would I just be dating Bodhi? Or would we all be dating? I tried to do some research, but it really just made me more confused.” He laughed softly. “I also have a very interesting browser history if anyone wanted to embarrass me right now.”

Bodhi looked at Cassian, half-hoping that he'd have the answers, but Cassian just gave him a look. Apparently he was in charge. He'd like to know who thought that was a good idea, he had some choice words for them.

“I can't speak for Cassian. Or for you, Luke. I know that I'm attracted to both of you, the idea of the two of you…” He stumbled a little, drawing in a sharp breath. “You two doing anything together would be incredibly hot, to be honest. But even if you just wind up being friends, that would be enough.”

Luke looked at Cassian, catching his lip between his teeth. He blushed a little and Cassian grinned. “I think it's safe to say that we're also attracted to each other, but maybe that's something that we can build up to.”

Luke looked back and forth between them, eyebrows raised. “So that’s it? We’ll figure it out as we go?” He took a deep breath. “I don’t even know where to start.”

Bodhi smiled and reached out to cover Luke’s hand with his own. His ears felt warm and he could tell that Cassian was watching him intently. “Well, before you mentioned something about wanting to kiss me. We could start there.”

Luke turned his hand over and curled his fingers around Bodhi’s hand, one finger sliding across his wrist underneath the cuff of his dress shirt. He stood up from the chair, dragging it to one side with his foot and stepping closer to Bodhi. “Yeah… that’s - that sounds good to me.”

Bodhi stood up, reaching out to brush Luke’s hair away from his face. Then, before he lost his nerve, he leaned in, meeting Luke’s mouth in a soft kiss. He tilted his head and deepened the kiss, nearly moaning when Luke’s tongue brushed against his own. Behind them, Cassian made a noise somewhere between a groan and a whimper and Bodhi smiled into the kiss, pulling away after a moment to look back at him. “Enjoying yourself?”

Cassian’s eyes had gone very dark and the way he was looking at them made Bodhi feel like his entire world had just slotted into place. Cassian stood up from his chair and slid an arm around Bodhi’s waist. “It’s a very nice view. I think maybe I should give you two a chance to get to know each other better, now that we’re on the same page.”

He leaned in and kissed Bodhi and Luke’s hands tightened at Bodhi’s waist. Bodhi was fairly certain that the two of them were going to be more than just friends, but that seemed like a discussion for another day.

Cassian smiled fondly as he pulled away, stopping at the door to add in a final comment. “Just text if you need me to pick you up later.” He raked his eyes over Bodhi’s face, and Luke’s as well, and all Bodhi could think of was spending the rest of his life falling in love over and over. Cassian ducked out before Bodhi could get his mouth to work again and when he looked back at Luke his blush had spread from his cheeks to the tops of his ears.

He had a pretty good idea that Luke was going to fit right in at their kitchen table, and the joy from that thought expanded in his chest until all he could do was pull Luke in for another kiss.


End file.
